Smoke Screens
by blueskies723
Summary: The second book of the Wilson Series. House gets grumpy over the return of Wilson's daughter, or maybe he's a grump because of something else. Either way,everyone puts up smoke screens.Disclaimer,Warning and Author's Note inside.
1. What Game Should We Play Today?

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are John Ferns, Robert and of course, Hannah Wilson. The rest of the characters do not(unfortunately)

**Warning:** There is a suicidal attempt, so read with caution. Also, it can be very depressing, so please read with caution if you hate depressing chapters. Ha. No, but seriously...

**Author's Note:** Here we go, the second book of the Wilson Series. I think this one is very interesting for two reasons: 1) House acts like an idiot in one chapter and 2) Wilson opens up more then he usually would about his personal life. I also rated this book M, only to be safe. I think that this book is between T and M, so let's up it to M to be safe. :)

Also, I have music playlists for the Wilson Series. Definitely look for the songs and listen while you read. Reading is more interesting with music. The Playlists are on my profile.

Read and Enjoy. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

John Ferns was getting ready for his performance on stage. He kept on looking at the mirror and hummed to himself. He was ready to perform, or he thought he was. He felt that he wasn't going to do well on stage. He started to think about everything and anything that would go wrong. What if his pants fell and his underwear showed? What if the audience thought that he was off key?

With all his thoughts, his breathing was quick and his heart was pacing. John knew that he was never this nervous. A girl in the production walked towards him.

"John, are you all right?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

He got up and they both walked to the sides of the stage. John got in his place and started to shake and sweat. He didn't feel good, and that's when he started to panic about the performance. A minute later, John Ferns fainted when the curtain opened. The audience saw him passed out on the floor and started to question each other. The girl that just talked to him told someone to get him and another person to call for an ambulance.

* * *

Hannah Wilson got off the elevator of the hospital that she was familiar with. A year has passed since she was here for her eating disorder, and has improved her physical and mental health since then.

She was at the hospital because she was lucky. She was majoring in Psychology and Nursing since she wants to be a psychiatrist. Her father was able to talk to Cuddy and a few other co-workers to have Hannah have a two year internship at the hospital. She was to intern with Dr. House and Hannah thought that his reaction to this would be priceless. She decided not to walk the conference room. She decided to listen to House and the other doctors talk about the new case.

"Symptoms include: Shaking, Dizziness, Irregular heartbeats and fast breathing" Cameron announced.

"Why was this man even sent to us in the first place?" Chase asked "It sounds like the guy was hyperventilating."

"Don't assume, young one" House said "It makes an ass out of you and me."

"He could have an ear infection" Foreman suggested

"Or it could be asthma"

"Or he's on crack" House said "Cocaine to be exact..."

"Or the four of you are just idiots and he had a panic attack."

House and the doctors looked to see Hannah walking in the conference room. She pretended that everything was normal and sat down next to Chase. No one said anything, and House's face when Hannah walked in, was priceless.

"The last time I checked, you were Wilson's daughter...not a doctor."

"I know I'm not a doctor" Hannah said "I'm your intern for the next two years."

House's jaw almost dropped, and Hannah found his reaction hilarious. Then he had a serious look on his face.

"See if there's any drugs in his system" House said "If he wasn't he was hyper-ventilating. I'll be back in a bit."

House left the conference room and only had one place to go and complain: Lisa Cuddy's office.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was sitting at her desk working on paperwork when House barged into her office.

"You have some nerve giving me an intern!"

She looked up and saw House slamming her door and storming in the room.

"Ah, now I remember what I forgot to tell you yesterday before you left."

"You should have asked me if I wanted an intern in the first place!" House shouted.

"House, it's not the end of the world."

"I didn't ask for Wilson's daughter to be an intern!"

"That girl is at the top 10 of her class majoring in Psychology and Nursing. The last time I checked, you needed someone who can work with psychological problems in patients. Well, you have one. Be thankful" Cuddy said

"I didn't ask for Hannah Wilson to be in the hospital working under me!"

"Well it wasn't my recommendation" Cuddy said "Well it was, but the main person you should be yelling at is Wilson. Not that I want you to yell at anyone. Why don't you just do your job and get over it?"

House gave her the nastiest look that Cuddy ever saw before he slammed her door. When he left, Cuddy sighed and grabbed the phone. Wilson didn't need his friend to yell at him for his daughter's future.

* * *

A minute or two after Cuddy warned Wilson over the phone, House slammed open the door to Wilson's office.

"Want to explain why you're daughter's working under me for the next two years?"House snarled.

"Because she's a practicing nursing and psychology student?" Wilson replied with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, why didn't anyone tell me she was going to be an intern?"

"Cuddy and I knew that you wouldn't like the idea, and Hannah wanted to work at this hospital" Wilson explained.

"Well you're right when I say that I wouldn't approve the idea, and I still don't. It doesn't mean she can just walk in my office saying my patient had a panic attack because you pulled strings and kissed asses around this hospital! At this point, you're on my shit list. Don't talk to me."

House stormed out of Wilson's office, and Wilson wondered if his daughter should examine House for a psychological disorder.


	2. This Hurts Like Hell

House was standing in front of the table, still not believing that Hannah Wilson was stuck with him for the next two years. He was angry and wanted to strangle someone with his cane, but he decided to take it out on Hannah Wilson instead.

"Were there any drugs in his system?" House asked

"No, there wasn't" Chase replied "He didn't have any illegal drugs in his system."

"Great" House mumbled.

"Then it's possible that he has asthma" Foreman suggested

"Or he had a panic attack" Hannah insisted

"You know, just because this is your first day on the job doesn't mean that you know everything" House snapped.

"Since when are you in a nasty mood?" Cameron asked

"I have three doctors and one intern that doesn't know anything" House replied "The four of you must be stupid. He was hyperventilating!"

"See Dr. House, you're wrong."

House and the doctors looked at Hannah. No one has ever said that Dr. House was wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"If he was hyperventilating, he would have had muscle spasms. No one saw any muscle spasms..."

"You know what you can do for the rest of the day? Why don't you do to daddy and tell him that you should work under him..."

"But..."

"Go!" House screamed.

Hannah wasn't afraid of him, but she did leave the conference room. The remaining three doctors looked at House.

"Are you sure that you're not the one who's doing crack?" Chase asked

"Don't you dare side with Hannah on this. Now, do some more tests and give us something we can work with!"

* * *

Wilson was surprised to see his daughter walk into his office. She was in tears, and when he saw that she was upset, Wilson knew something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wilson said as he sat up from his chair.

"Maybe I shouldn't have requested this" Hannah said "Maybe I should have just been a regular psychologist with no medical background..."

"Why are you talking this way?"

"Your friend is not a friend. He kicked me out of the conference room because I thought that he was wrong. He said 'Why don't you go to daddy and tell him that you should work under him.'"

"He said that?" Wilson asked.

Hannah nodded as she reached for a Kleenex to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. Wilson started to get frustrated; he always hated seeing Hannah upset, but hated it when someone else made her upset.

"Hannah, you need to relax. You should never take what House says to you personally..."

"Maybe I wasn't good enough for this..."

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Hannah asked

"Don't doubt yourself like this because everyone time someone doubts themselves, they start slipping emotionally. Believe me; I know what that feels like. That's not the point...The point is that you're my daughter and even though I've only known you for a year, I know that you can do this. Why don't I just bring you home for the day and you can come back here tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't do that" Hannah said

"Why?"

"Would you really trust me in that apartment alone like this? I know I wouldn't."

"You're right. Why don't you study under me for today" Wilson suggested "I'll talk to Cuddy and she'll have a lecture to give to House, okay?"

"Okay Dad. Can I go and get something down at the cafe?"

"Why don't we both go down and get something together. I'm starving."

Wilson and Hannah got up from their chairs and left his office. Hannah already felt optimistic because her dad believed in her, and that's all she ever wanted.

* * *

Wilson had to stay later than usual, so Hannah left home without him. She promised that she wouldn't do anything to herself, even though Wilson knew that she was in a better mood.

Before Wilson left the hospital, he went into the bathroom. When he walked in, he heard someone vomiting. The voice sounded familiar and when Wilson looked at the shoes, he knew who it was.

"House, are you all right?"

He didn't get an answer right away. Instead, Wilson hear House get up from kneeling and flushed the toilet. House walked out of the stall, irritated.

"I'm guessing that you're here to aggravate me about how I made your daughter cry" House spat as he walked over to the sink.

"That's not an answer to my question. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It must have been your presence that made me sick"

"You made me worry about my daughter when she walked into my office this morning!" Wilson said loudly "It was as if her depression was starting to get worst."

"Maybe her depression is getting worse."

"I doubt it. I do know that there's something wrong with you though" Wilson said, looking at his friend.

"Why do you say that?" House asked

"You're more aggravated than ever, and you're vomiting. Either you're withdrawing from your pain meds or you're pregnant."

"Believe me, it's neither. And I'd let you know if I was pregnant, because you'd most likely be the father" House said half-jokingly as he patted his friend on the shoulder before he left the bathroom. Wilson turned around and wondered why his friend was acting so weird.


	3. He wants to be Famous

Hannah was sitting outside the hospital. She told her dad that she was waiting for Chase, which was a half-truth. She also didn't want to be House's intern. He seemed too harsh and too honest for Hannah, and she was one of the most sensitive people that anyone can meet for many reasons.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hannah looked up and saw Chase. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I can work with House."

"No one can work with House 100 percent of the time" Chase explained "He just doesn't like people."

"But I know that I'm right. If the patient was hyperventilating, he would have muscle spasms."

"I agree with you."

"You do?"

"Of course. House always tests the new kid and challenges opinions. Don't take it personally."

"I didn't think of it that way."

"Come on; you can't sit outside of this hospital all day."

Chase stretched his hand to her. Hannah grabbed his hand and they walked in the hospital together, holding hands.

* * *

Chase and Hannah met up with Foreman and Cameron. When the four of them walked in the conference room, they didn't expect House to be acting so weird.

"House, what the hell are you doing?"

"Argh mateys! Welcome to the House ship."

The four of them looked at House and saw him dressed in a pirate suit.

"Are you insane?" Cameron asked

"I can always examine him" Hannah said "Since I'm study psychology."

"I don't need any examination" House said "Sit down and have a seat lads. This ship ride is going to be a rocky one with the tough sea."

The four of them walked over and sat down at their usual seats at the table.

"So Ferns, does anyone know what's wrong with him?" House asked

"He had a panic attack."

"Walk the plank, Hannah Lauren Wilson!"

"How the hell do you know my full name?"Hannah asked

"It's called a medical record...Argh!"

"I'll have to agree with Hannah" Chase said "He didn't have any muscle spasms..."

"Which also means that the panic attack can be something more, like a mental illness" Hannah said

"Argh Wilson, you never change your mind, do ya?"

"Then it could be a variety of things...Wait, I think I know what it is"

"What do you think it is?" Foreman asked

"I think it's Wilson's disease."

House started laughing when he heard Hannah reveal her diagnosis.

"Oh my god. There's a disease named after you and your dad? That's sick!"

Hannah only gave him a weird look that was a mix of confusion and anger. Then she continued working with the other doctors.

"Hannah's right. Ferns had been having all the other symptoms including the panic attack. He's been having seizures and all the other classic symptoms" Cameron said

"Great, let's treat him" Chase said

"Do you think we can try to treat House because he's acting insane?" Foreman asked

"I'm guessing that he's delusion and it's pretending to be a pirate. Or it could be some sort of drug withdraw" Hannah explains "Or the third option is, that he's completely crazy and should be in a straight jacket."

* * *

When Lisa Cuddy was about to open the door to House's office, she saw a disturbing scene of House with his cane fighting off something as if his cane was a sword. Not only that, but when she opened the door House ran over pointing his cane at Cuddy.

"Aargh! A trespasser!"

"House, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being a pirate. I thought it was really obvious."

"Well cut the crap, because we need to talk" Cuddy said.

"About what?"

"About making your intern cry to Wilson yesterday."

"Well she is spoiled by Wilson. There's one reason why he shouldn't have kids."

"That's not the problem! The problem is you! You were rude and inconsiderate to your intern! That's disrespectful, especially when she's giving her opinion about a case!" Cuddy said loudly.

"I believe you said that Hannah was mine intern, meaning that I can be mean and inconsiderate as I want to be."

"Well Hannah is also Wilson's daughter. She's the one who's sensitive and has the mental illness. You're...just an ass."

"I take it as a compliment" House said as he smirked

"Well you shouldn't be. I want you to apology to Hannah, and stop acting like a pirate by the end of the day or I'll lock you in the clinic."

"You wouldn't..."

"I'll do it faster than you can diagnose a patient. Try me."


	4. You'll be My Boy

Chase and Hannah were working late one night a few weeks after House dressed up like a pirate. They were running tests on a new patient, and were chatting amongst themselves as they worked.

"You know, I never saw you as a psychiatrist" Chase said "I thought that your specialty would be with babies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem more like the sensitive type and the type that loves children."

"I do love children, but I like working with the mentally ill more" Hannah said as she waited for the test results to print out.

"Why is that?"

"It's because there's something wrong with them, even if there's a mental illness. Both my dad and I have depression, so I can relate to the mentally ill even if they don't know it."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it."

Chase loved everything about Hannah. There was immediate attraction between them, except they never acted on it. When Hannah was looking at the test results, Chase moved closer and started touching her leg. When she looked at him, Chase locked lips with her. When Chase started unbuttoning her shirt, Hannah took his hands away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this...We can't do this here anyways" Hannah said as she got up and buttoned up her shirt.

"Where do you want to do this?"

"I think I know where we can hook up" Hannah said with a grin. She took his hands and led him out of the lab.

* * *

Chase and Hannah woke up in House's office at around seven. They were both naked on the floor. She had her head on her chest while he was lying on his back on the floor. Hannah woke up when her phone vibrated. She reached over and saw that her dad called her more than once last night. She groaned and that's when Chase woke up.

"Huh, what's wrong?" he grumbled

"My dad called me. Shit, he was probably wondering where I was."

She got up from the floor and Chase followed. They started to get dressed when House walked into his office and his eyes almost popped out of his socket.

"What the...Does this look like a hotel room to you?" House snapped

"Uhhh, I need to go" Hannah said, excusing herself and she ran out of the room. That left Chase in House's office, with only his boxers on.

"If I was taking my pain meds, I would have found this very funny..."

"You're withdrawn from your pills?" Chase asked

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that. You tell anyone about that, and you're dead."

* * *

After seeing one of his doctors and his interns getting dressed in his office, he stormed into Wilson's office.

"House, this better be important. I have a meeting in five minutes and I don't want to be late."

"Your daughter didn't come home last night, right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Wilson asked

"It has to do with everything, because it looked like your daughter and Chase had sex in my office last night..."

"What!?"

"Oh and here's your coffee. Have a splendid day."

House walked out of the room and left Wilson speechless.

* * *

"I just hope I don't see my dad today. I have a bad feeling that House told him about us" Hannah said.

Hannah and Chase were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. Hannah had a bagel, whileChase had a sand which and a small box of raisins.

"Is your dad angry because we had sex or is it because we did it in House's office?" Chase asked

"It's probably both. You know how dads are...well, maybe you don't. Fathers are always protective of their daughters. So if my dad punches you or hurts you, I apology in advance."

Chase saw Wilson enter the cafeteria and when Wilson spotted the both of them, he quickly started to storm over.

"Here comes the protective father of yours..."

Wilson stood beside their table.

"Hannah Lauren, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Should I leave?" Chase asked

"You probably should leave before I smack you."

Chase ran out of his seat and left the cafeteria with his lunch.

"Dad, do we have to discuss this in public?"

"I think we should, since you decided to have sex with Chase in a public place..."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hannah said as she smacked her hand over her face.

"Because I almost lost it when House told me what you did!"

"Look, I'd love to hear your version of the birds and the bees, but I don't want to hear it when I'm eating. We can talk when I get home tonight, okay?"

Hannah got up with her bagel in her hand and left her father more frustrated than before. Wilson kicked one of the chairs at the table and left the cafeteria seconds later.


	5. Love is a Hoax

Hannah was the last one to come into the conference and when she did walk into the room, her intention was to get revenge at House for getting her father involved.

"I found out the test results."

"There were no test results" Foreman said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that it was House's test results...or at least my opinion on what's wrong with him" Hannah said as she put his arm around him "Old Man, you're not taking your meds anymore and you're not a drug addict. Good for you!

House gave Hannah a nasty look and pushed her arm off of him.

"Sit down" he growled.

When Hannah sat down, House walked over to Chase and pointed his cane at him.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"I didn't tell Hannah anything..."

"You're not taking your meds?" Foreman asked

"It explains the pirate act..."

"We're not talking about this anymore" House snapped "We have a new case..."

"I think that your case is more interesting than the new case, isn't it?" Hannah asked the rest of the doctors.

House was getting angry. He wanted to throw his cane at them and tell them to shut up. Apparently, they don't know how hard it is not to take his pain meds.

"Hannah, in my office...now" House growled.

Hannah wasn't afraid of House when he was angry. She became emotionally stronger after her dad's speech, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind either. House shut the door and looked at Hannah.

"Let me tell you something. Just because you're Wilson's little girl doesn't mean you can embarrass me in front of my colleagues."

"And just because you're boss doesn't mean that you can tell my dad what I did in your office" Hannah snapped "He almost ripped Chase's head off!"

"That would be a sight to see..."

"You would what a sight to see would be? You stop acting like an asshole and making people feel like shit because things don't always go your way" Hannah said loudly "Oh, poor you, you have a leg that can't function so you have to walk around with a cane and have everyone feel sorry for you. You think that just because you're physically weak means that you can play with everyone's emotions. I got news for you buddy; the world doesn't revolve that way."

After Hannah's speech, she expected House to yell at her and tell her to get out of his office. Instead, he was speechless for a minute. Then he said something unexpected.

"You're just like your father" House said

"What does that have to do with what I just said?"

"It has to do with everything, because Wilson gave me similar lecture years ago. You really are your father's daughter."

* * *

Hannah never liked going home and arguing with her father. Sure, she's an adult but that didn't mean anything to Wilson. When she got home that night, Wilson confronted her right away.

"You said that you can talk about this when you got home. Well, you're home. Want to explain why you had sex with Chase in House's office last night?" Wilson asked in an angry tone.

"No, I don't."

"What you did was unprofessional! Not to mention that Chase isn't even your boyfriend..."

"Dad, I'm twenty. Why do you have to hound me like this?"

"Because you're acting immature for a twenty year old, that's why!"

"Who said I was acting immature?" Hannah asked

"I did! You're certainly acting more like House than my own daughter."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"You know what, I can't deal with you right. No wonder why you're mom was so tough on you!" Wilson said loudly, not even thinking about his consequences.

"Don't bring Mom into this! She was a lousy mother, just like your being a lousy father!" Hannah screamed "I hate you and I hate Mom! I wish I never grew up like this! Maybe I would have had a chance and I wouldn't have a screwed up life that both of you gave me!"

Hannah chucked her school books at her dad. One of them hit him in the stomach, which caused him to fall on the ground in pain. The other one went through the wall. Wilson heard her daughter sobbing as she left the apartment. If he wasn't hit by the book, he would have had ran after her instantly.

* * *

She didn't know how she did it, but she was able to go to a bar and drink. She was depressed. Hannah started to think about her life when she was younger; how her mother was always harsh on her and always thought that she wasn't good enough. She wondered what her life would be like if her dad stayed with them. Maybe Hannah's life wouldn't be so bad. Then again, she couldn't turn time back twenty one years either.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude...but are you all right?"

Hannah turned to her left and saw a man about her age sitting next to her. He had the blue eyes that she loved falling for, and sandy blond hair. She tried to smile, but the smile didn't show.

"I'm...okay" Hannah replied "I can be a whole lot better."

"I'm surprised that you were up front about how you were feeling" the man said "I thought that you would blow me off."

"Believe me; I need someone to talk to these days. My life is so messed up."

Hannah finished her drink and put the empty glass down at the bar.

"I'm Robert."

"I'm Hannah" she said

"It's nice to meet you. So what's so messed up about your life?"

* * *

After talking for hours about their lives, Robert brought Hannah to her apartment. He walked her up the stairs and to the front of the door. He was holding her hand, which made her feel safe. They stood in front of the door and looked at each other.

"If you need me, call me" Robert said "You have my number."

"Thank you so much. I needed to vent."

"It's not a problem. Maybe we can hang out when you're not so depressed."

"Sure" Hannah said "I'd love to."

Robert leaned closer to Hannah and they kissed. That's when Hannah knew that he was the one.


	6. It's Like Rain During Your Wedding

Wilson still felt like twenty people punched his stomach when he was sitting at his desk the next morning. He felt bad about the argument he had with Hannah, and he wished that he didn't make her so upset. House said that she was in the hospital, which Wilson worry less about her whereabouts.

House opened the door and noticed that his friend looked horrible.

"This is a rare occurrence of Dr. Wilson looking like crap" House remarked.

"As least you look better."

"I decided that I needed the pills for my pain. What's your excuse?"

"Hannah Lauren Wilson decided to throw a hard cover book at my stomach when I said something stupid."

"It sounds like you deserved it. All I hear her talk about is you being a horrible dad who needs to stay out of her life."

"That's great. Now I feel even more depressed" Wilson said.

"Depressed?"

"Sometimes I'm like you, saying things that I shouldn't say. Unlike you, I regret what I say."

"Sometimes you just need to keep your mouth shut."

"I wish you told me a day ago" Wilson sighed

"Give Hannah a day or two to vent" House suggested "After all, like father like daughter."

"Isn't the saying 'like father, like son'?"

"Well you don't have a son, do you?"

House left the office and made Wilson think about what his friend said.

* * *

Chase was ready to ask Hannah if she was interested in her. He felt more than lust, and he actually started to like her. Luckily, they met each other on the elevator after lunch.

"Hey you" Chase said

"Hi"

"Are you okay? You seem...grumpy."

"You try having your father yell at you" Hannah snapped "Oh wait, your father's dead."

They didn't say anything else in the elevator but when the door opened, Chase reached for her hand and held it. Hannah pushed his hand away as they got off the elevator.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"I have to be honest with you Chase" Hannah said as she stood in front of him "It's not going to work out. I already have a boyfriend."

"What do you mean you already have a boyfriend?"

"After my fight with my dad last night, I went to the closest bar. Don't ask me how I got in and got drinks, but I did. This guy came up to me and there was instant connection. I trust him and we talked for hours. When it comes to us, it was just a onetime thing. I'm sorry Chase..."

Hannah started to get emotional and walked away from Chase. He was confused; he wanted to be with her, and yet she found someone else.

* * *

Hannah decided to call Robert after work that day. She was stressed and she felt like he was the only one that she can talk to. Robert picked up his cell phone after one ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. It's Hannah."

"Hey...are you all right? You sound stressed" Robert said

"Yeah, but it's a really long story. Can I come over and stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up from the hospital, okay?"

"That's fine. I can wait."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye"

Hannah hung up the phone and sighed. That's when House left the hospital and noticed that she was sitting on the bench. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You've been a very stressful person today, young lady."

Hannah jumped and when she turned around, she saw House sitting next to her.

"Geez House, you scared me!"

"I tend to scare people in all different ways" House said

"Especially when you're in a pirate costume"

"Those were the days, except I decided to take my pain meds. It relieves the pain in my leg."

"What happened to your leg?" Hannah asked

"I was shot in the leg, and it forced me to walk with a cane. What other explanations do I have?"

"That sucks"

"Life always sucks, especially for Wilson."

"Let me guess, my dad feels bad about the fight we had last night."

"He thinks that you're not taking your meds" House explained "He said that the only reason why you wouldn't be rational is because you're not taking your meds. I can tell too; you've been really moody and stressful since yesterday."

"I hate when you're right."

That's when Robert pulled up in front of the hospital. Hannah got up from the bench.

"I need to go. That's my ride."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"There's no Chase in the picture?" House asked

"Nope"

"That's a shocker. Although I must say that he looks like a keeper."

"Thanks" Hannah said she slowly walked away "I'll see you here tomorrow, House."

When she walked away and got in Robert's car, House could only think of how to break the news to Wilson that he was right.


	7. Wish I Could Disappear

Hannah's moodiness only got worse. It didn't show when she was with Robert, but it definitely showed when she was at work. She snapped at everyone and when someone said something really mean, her sensitivity got the best of her. House got most of her moodiest out of every one in the hospital. That's when he walked into Wilson's office.

"You're right."

"What am I right about?" Wilson asked

"You're right about your daughter not taking her meds. She has a ticking time bomb everyday for the past week. Haven't you talked to her?"

"She doesn't need me..."

"Wilson, don't give me the same bullshit that you gave Hannah before she was born. She needed you then and she needs you now" House said angrily "After work today, you better drag her to your apartment and talk to her, or I'm going to take away her internship."

"You're kidding! How can you do that? She's a smart kid!"

"She's a smart kid when she's on her meds. When she's not on her meds, she's an emotional mess who clings to her new boyfriend..."

"She has a boyfriend?" Wilson asked. He had no idea that Hannah was dating anyone.

"Wow, you're starting to be a dead-beat dad again" House snapped "Good for you!"

"Don't you care call me a dead-beat dad ever again!" Wilson shouted "For the past year I've been there for her..."

"Until your fight when it came to Chase and Hannah in my office! I'm not going to argue with you, Wilson. You talk to her and make her take her meds, or I'll call the college and her internship will be taken away!"

House walked out of the room and slammed the office door behind him. Wilson put his hands on his face, wondering if his relationship with his daughter was even worth it anymore.

* * *

Wilson gave in to House's advice and asked for his address. House gave it to him and when Wilson left the hospital, he went there. He knocked on Robert's apartment door and the boyfriend opened it. Wilson was relieved when Robert had his clothes on.

"May I help you?" Robert asked

"Yes, is Hannah here?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm her father. Can you get her for me, please?" Wilson asked

"Sure. Hold on a minute."

Robert shut the door halfway and called for Hannah. A minute later, Hannah opened the door and she was about to lose her sanity when she found out that her dad was at the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"I want you home tonight..."

"Well that's not happening" Hannah snapped "You treat me like shit."

"Hannah, it's your meds talking. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone."

She was about to shut the door when Wilson stopped her and grabbed her hand. She started crying as Wilson dragged her down the hallways and stairs.

* * *

It was a drag to bring her daughter into the apartment. It took an hour when the trip on a normal day would take 20 minutes. She was a mess, and Wilson knew it.

"I hate you" she snapped "Why do you have to be such a horrible dad?"

"You need to listen me to. Look, I'm sorry I overreacted to the whole Chase thing. But House informed me that you weren't taking your medication, and you're starting to get me worried."

"Why do you care all of a sudden? The only reason why you dragged me here today was because House talked to you!"

"That's not true..."

"Yes it is!" Hannah screamed "You don't even care about me anymore, and the only reason why I'm here is because of my idiotic boss! I hate you and I hate him! Now just leave me alone!"

She got up from the couch and tried leaving, except the door was locked. She turned to Wilson and gave him a nasty look.

"Do you really think I was going to let you go back to Robert?" he asked

"Well then I'll have to do something drastic..."

Hannah ran into the kitchen and when Wilson realized why she went in there, he ran in there just in time to see Hannah with a pair of scissors.

"Hannah Lauren, don't do it."

"Why do you care? Why does anyone care?" Hannah sobbed as she held the scissors across her wrist. Wilson ran over to her daughter and fought for the scissors.

A few seconds later, Wilson was able to get the scissors and threw them out of the kitchen. Hannah started to bawl and fell to the floor. Wilson knelt down and helped her up.

"Dad, I'm so sorry..."

She continued to cry and she gave him a hug. That's when Wilson started to cry too.


	8. These Memories

The incident in the kitchen made Wilson think too much the next day. He was able to convince Hannah to take her meds, and she agreed. All he would think about was a similar incident that he had with Hannah's mother. He was about to call Cuddy and ask if he could leave early when House walked in his office.

"What do you want?" Wilson snapped as he put the phone back on the receiver "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Hmmm, this is interesting" House said as he sat down "Either you and your daughter had an emotional role switch, or you're not taking your meds."

"I'm just...distraught, that's all."

"At least you made Hannah realize that she needs to take her meds."

"Yes, but at what cost?"

House gave Wilson a confused look. Wilson only shook his head and put his hands over his place.

"How am I suppose to help you if you won't tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"You never want to talk about it. It's too 'personal' for you to tell me. Well, let me tell you something buddy! No one is going to hold your hand and tell you it's all right if you don't talk."

Wilson took his hands away from his face and looked at House. Then he sighed.

"Fine. Last night we started to argue and Hannah wanted to leave, but I locked the door. That's when she went into the kitchen and tried to kill herself" Wilson said as tears formed in his eyes "It was the scariest experience, because I was actually on the other side of the situation."

"You've been in that situation before?"

"Yes, it happened twenty years ago before I left my current girlfriend and Hannah. Of course, Hannah wasn't born yet but that's not the point. I couldn't handle being a dad and at first my depression was nothing, but then it got to the point where I was about to slit my wrists..."

"Just like your daughter did last night. That's why the incident is so scary, because you're reliving your experience" House said

"Exactly...maybe if I didn't have depression, then maybe I would have been in her life" Wilson said quietly.

"Wilson my friend, you can't change the past. But you're in her life now; doesn't that matter?" House asked. He was about to walk out of his office when he turned to him and gave him a suggestion.

"Also, I don't do this often but as a friend, I'm going to suggest that you add therapy to your treatments of your depression. I think you need it."

House left Wilson sitting there speechless.

* * *

Hannah was sitting on the couch working on her homework when Wilson walked in. He looked pale and Hannah knew that something wrong.

"Dad, are you all right?" she asked as she put her homework down on the couch and walked over "You look horrible."

"I'm fine. I'm better than I was this morning."

"You were thinking about me all day, weren't you?"

"Yes, and there was something else on my mind" Wilson said "Come on; let's sit down."

They both sat down. Hannah sat on the couch and Wilson sat in the matching chair. She was worried for her dad, and it showed.

"Hannah, last night was a scary experience for me. Not only because I was worried about you, but because I was in the same situation."

"You had to save someone else from killing themselves?" Hannah asked

"No, someone else had to save me."

"Who?"

"Your mother saved me. It was a few days before I left her. Your mother was in the bathroom when I was in the kitchen, drinking as usual" Wilson started to explain "My depression was getting the best of me and I just...didn't want to live anymore. I was about to cut my wrists when your mother came into the kitchen. When she saw what I was about to do, she did the same thing I did yesterday. She saved me,and sometimes I wish that she never did..."

Wilson started to cry. Everything from the past was getting to him, and he couldn't stop it.

"Dad, does this have to do with leaving me before I was born?" Hannah asked

"It has everything to do with that" Wilson replied "Sometimes I wonder about if I didn't have this illness. Maybe I would have stayed with your mother and I would have been a decent father for twenty years instead of one. I'm sorry."

Hannah got up from the couch and stood in front of her father.

"It doesn't matter if you were there for me for twenty years or one year. You're still my dad, and I still love you. That's all that matters, doesn't it?"

Wilson shook his head and got up from his chair.

"You're right" he said as he placed his hands on his daughter's shoulder "At least I'm here for you now. It's better than never being there at all."


End file.
